<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ut Au oneshots by ArchKanine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164534">Ut Au oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchKanine/pseuds/ArchKanine'>ArchKanine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL OF IT, F/M, Smut, might write a fluff after if you want, not EXACTLY like what you think, slight druging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchKanine/pseuds/ArchKanine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is made to go out with co-workers for a fun time. Red (underfell Sans) is hinted at giving reader a drug without her knowing which causes some pretty intense feelings from her SOUL. Wanting to leave an go home reader messages her friend Sans (horrortale Sans) to take her home. And well... he does :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> I shouldn’t of had rum. I should </em> <em> not </em> <em> of had rum. I should not. Of had. ANY rum!! </em> Y/N thought rocking back and forth on the toilet seat while she hid in the bathroom. It did nothing to relieve the slow building heat pooling in her gut that had started spreading further south. She sighed agitatedly and hurried out of the little stall to snag a sink. She turned the water on cold and dunked her hands under the stream only to grimace. <em> Shit </em>. The water was tepid at best, which was still a lot cooler than she was, noticing her flushed face in the mirror. The pink that had decided to plaster itself across her cheeks and nose was now melting to her neck and ears and deepening in color. Y/N splashed water over her face and arms anyway, it had to help. (or so she hoped.) Cutting the water off, she dabbed at the dampness throwing a quick and albeit frantic smile to the comers and goers of the bathroom as she tried to think. </p><p> </p><p><em>Ok so… I should… go home. Yeah, yeah that’s the right thing to do.</em> She wasn’t drunk after all, she had only had three drinks so it’s not like she couldn’t make the drive back. Her sobriety however was not the main issue. Y/n nervously bit at her nail. <em>Uuuuugh! But if I leave now I’ll never hear the end of it.</em> <em>They’ll </em><b><em>demand</em></b><em> another hangout if I bail now.</em> Grillby’s was a regular place of hers which was the only saving grace of having gone out tonight. The motley crew of co-workers from COREFAP had been nagging her more and more about being social. ‘You can’t lock yourself away forever!’ was their favorite rebuttal to any argument of why she would rather not. Sighing Y/n left the bathroom swearing water as her next few drinks and promising herself only another 30 mins and she would leave. </p><p> </p><p>~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  </p><p> </p><p>The t.v droned on in the background only just quieter than the sounds from the kitchen of Papyrus putting away food. The faint smell of dinner lingered like a ghost in the living room helping to remind him they had eaten. Not that he didn’t feel full but this was something Sans didn’t think he would ever miss. There were just so many reminders that he and his bro were ok now. Their house was new (built it himself), there was so much food now, doctors visits that had helped Paps look and feel better, and friends. (they actually had friends again!) Which the buzzing of his phone was reminding him of that right now.</p><p> </p><p>8:30 p.m. LilBunny  -  Heeeeey at least its Grillby’s! but still…. would of liked to have stayed home  ¬_¬</p><p> </p><p>8:31 p.m. Sans  -  sounds like they rly <em> pullin </em> ya leg</p><p>8:31 p.m. LilBunny  -  yea…. really <em> twisting </em>my arm (arm emoji)</p><p> </p><p>8:32 p.m. Sans  -  heh</p><p> </p><p>9:00 p.m. LilBunny  -  Like OMG! Lets Drink! Thats totally fun and like what everyone is doing! (totally!) <strong>Sans snorted at reading that one again hearing in his skull her trying to mimic an air headed blond.</strong></p><p> </p><p>9:08 p.m. LilBunny  -  Ugh Al left with Undyne but I can’t?! (little shit emoji) Veronica is probably goin to pair off with Mickie too…. Ew I’ll be left with Stan and Red! (￣x￣;) </p><p> </p><p>9:10 p.m. Sans  -  so u’re feelin a little <em> desserted </em>?</p><p> </p><p>9:11 p.m. LilBunny  -  (≖_≖ )  thats a pun…</p><p>9:11 p.m. LilBunny  -   A DESSERT PUN! How dairyou! -grumble grumble- having dessert while im stuck here! its the worst.</p><p> </p><p>9:12 p.m. Sans  -  wurst</p><p>9:12 p.m. Sans  -  …. heh</p><p> </p><p>9:42 p.m LilBunny  -  have I mentioned I dislike crowds?</p><p> </p><p>9:50 p.m. Sans  -  yup</p><p>9:50 p.m. LilBunny  -  ╥^╥</p><p> </p><p>9:52 p.m. Sans  -  i just read a person gets stabbed every 52 seconds. poor guy.</p><p>9:52 p.m. LilBunny  -  pff..</p><p> </p><p>9:53 p.m. Sans  -  even people who are good for nothing can bring a smile to ur face. like when u push them down the stairs </p><p> </p><p>9:54 p.m. LilBunny  -  omg awful! xD</p><p>9:54 p.m. Sans  -  eh ur smilin</p><p> </p><p>10:00 p.m. LilBunny  -  uuugh i need to leeeeaaave! :((</p><p>10:10 p.m. LilBunny  -  srsly loving the sausage fest…</p><p>10:23 p.m. LilBunny  -  I know Grillbys LITERALLY made of fire but damn (fire emoji ; sweat emoji)</p><p>10:30 p.m. LilBunny  -  not feelin so hot…</p><p>10:33 p.m. LilBunny  -  score got my keys! now to escape (dori emoji ; goggles emoji)</p><p> </p><p>10:35 p.m. LilBunny  -  damn you Veronica! (key emoji ; mask emoji) she took my keys says im not ‘good to go’ (◔_◔)</p><p> </p><p>Sans hummed in thought and deleted the message he'd forgot to send about Grillby as he read the last three texts. Y/n could be forceful when she wanted to be but mostly lacked the backbone (heh) to tell people off for herself. </p><p> </p><p>10:35 p.m. Sans  -  aight one shortcut comin up</p><p> </p><p>He told Paps he was headed out to get you then blipped off the couch.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Sans didn’t like was just being at Grillby’s. He was slowly getting better at being able to handle seeing the fire elemental but he just couldn’t bring himself to go in and kept his dealings with this Grillby to a minimum. He’d order take out from here and even took another baby step and had picked up his last order in person. Otherwise he just couldn’t deal with looking at the whole counterpart of his Grillby for too long, it made his skull itch uncomfortably. But if it was to come pick you up he never minded, plus you would always meet him out back to make things easier. The second thing Sans didn’t like how you were wringing your hands when he did show up. Nervous, spooked, something you just looked... uncomfortable. Wasn’t Grillby’s one of those places you said you liked and felt comfortable about going out too? You were tugging a bit much at your long sleeved shirt and was that pretty color shade of red you got when you laughed too hard or were being teased only something seemed off about that too.</p><p> </p><p>“heya,” he greeted, so you’d notice him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans! Christ yes, thank you!” You practically ran to him.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for you to throw yourself into a hug with him but the action was really rushed making Sans grip you tightly around the shoulders to look at you. </p><p> </p><p>“hey what’s up? ….lookin a lil spooked there… what’s gotten under your ski-”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh o-oh nothing I just… really wanna get back.” You sighed heavily, “Was getting a little uh… crowded in there is all.” That didn’t sound quite right but he didn’t push further, you’d tell him eventually.</p><p> </p><p>The third thing he didn’t like was your scent when he pulled you in to port back. You always smelled nice but something had caused your scent to saturate the air and all on your left side was the familiar scent of a copy and mustard.  <em> yeah ok… crowded </em>. He got it then, grumbling quietly to himself he would talk to Red later about spooking you so bad. Sans stepped off into your living room and threaded his phalanges through your hair. It was odd, that normally calmed you down but you choked instead and left quickly to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna water you want any?”  You blurted without any pause. </p><p> </p><p>Sans just followed you into the tiny kitchen and watched you knock back a whole glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n...” He let the sentence drawl pouring up another glass of water for you. He took your hand and led you back into the living room. You sighed and avoided looking at him as the two of you sat back down. Sans refrained from yanking on his socket but instead flipped on the tv to save himself from the quiet and scratched a little at the hole in his skull. </p><p> </p><p>"Look.. thank you. Really it was just… I-I was just needing to get back." Y/n fumbled, picking at the sleeve of her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Sans grunted in the affirmative even though he was sure there was more. He winced a bit when he scratched a little too closely to a jagged edge. It didn't hurt too bad, any pain was being dulled by how strong your scent was. It was extremely calming. </p><p> </p><p>"mmph … Red was being a little… handsy-sansy," he chuffed, rolling his eyelight.  </p><p> </p><p>"Heh.. uhm yeah m-maybe." Y/n's face lit up a brighter pink and she squirmed a bit on the couch. She had grabbed the back of her neck and started rubbing it nervously. "H-he said he was helping … I guess? Was glad I was letting loose or something?" Y/n rambled a bit about how everyone said she was too secluded and needed to learn how to have fun which just sounded like a bunch of rubbish to him. Her other hand snaked down to the inside of her thigh then she squeezed her legs together. </p><p> </p><p>Sans could feel his eyelight zoning in on the movement then quickly looked to check her out. Damn her scent was really thick, why was she fidgeting like this? </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n…" he said hearing the rumbling from his ribs. He took Y/n's chin in his hand making her look at him and looked her over again. Her eyes were glassy and she was panting lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-what?" She seemed confused but leaned into his touch anyway. "Sans?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his skull hard and leaned down to right below her clavicle and took a deep breath. His eyelight blew out wide, humans didn't have heats… </p><p> </p><p>"What did you drink?" His SOUL started to hammer behind his ribs. The waves pulsing off her SOUL was alluring, calling him to do… things he'd been trying hard not to for months now. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Just.. drinks? I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh.. h-heh … wasn’t watchin your drink?" He averted his gaze trying hard to calm down, one of his legs bouncing to nerves. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. I was just with the guys. What do you mean watching my drink? It was just two Grillby's specials and a rum n coke which… Veronica gave it to me and I really shouldn't of had that but-"</p><p> </p><p>Sans' bones rattled and he shook his skull. "no Y/n uh… this woulda been uh. how do I say it?" Y/n leaned into him more which he hurriedly scooted her back and reached for her water. “Here… drink. Uh it woulda been something like… ok so Grillby puts his magic... in the Grillby special… and it’s kinda… you can taste it uh.” Y/n finished her water and leaned her head on his shoulder. “more? like fizzy…” Stars she was warm, like really warm. Shakily Sans reached an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. This was fine, right? She could just sit here for a bit… the water would help and then he would go home. Yeah this was good. </p><p> </p><p>“Hee hee like pop rocks,” she said dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>Well shit. She had been given a booster. Sans didn’t have to be a betting skeleton to know it had been Red that gave it to her. Grumbling he started scratching at the hole again. Was <b>really</b> going to have to talk to Red about drugging people and why NOT to do it. <em> Oh fuck </em> . Y/n had moved closer and took his wrist. <em> Close… real close...smells good. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sans don’t do that!” She wiped a bit of dust off his phalanges and tugged his hand down to her lap. She craned her head up to look at his hole and placed her hand there. “It’s just as bad as tugging at your eye,” she trailed off, sliding her hand down his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Sans shuddered and tried pushing her back some. He could hear the faint rattling of his bones and blushed a light cobalt. “uh Y-y/n.. don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh .. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to … be weird or gross. I was just,” she fumbled, snatching her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“aaww c’mon Y/n it ain’t like that. stop it… ya ain’t gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just feel… like I never really… that I beat around the bush you know? I never feel like I can tell you…”</p><p> </p><p>Sans gripped Y/n tighter. “heh… tell me what?” Oh stars dammit please <strike>don't</strike> be a confession. Was she really going to say this now? This was going to be brought out thanks to being <strike>boosted</strike> confident? </p><p> </p><p>“I-I just like being around you Sans.” The blush on her cheeks darkened as she scooted closer. “I mean… we’re good friends aren’t we? Maybe we could…” she let her sentence trial off  and just about stars damn dusted him right there, giving him that look from under her lashes. “Is it dumb I haven’t been able to say that maybe… I would like more?”</p><p> </p><p>Huh, funny could everyone hear his will crumbling or was that just him? Sans was frozen in place. Could she really want more? Could he really hope for that, that she’d want him? He had been perfectly fine with ‘just friends’ if it meant Y/n was happy and was near im. But really? He was so broken, his bones were damaged and discolored not like the other copies. He had a hard time keeping up in  most social settings, she could have anybody … so definitely not him. “m-more...Y/n?,” Sans tried swallowing and found it quite difficult. </p><p> </p><p>Slipping past his notice Y/n had gotten out of his grip and all but scooted into his lap as she sat up and nuzzled under his jaw. “More,” she cooed.</p><p> </p><p>A whine left him as she moved to sit in his lap. “I-I don’t…. uh I can’t really give ya what ya want right now.” Dammit he really was trying to behave. Grant it he was doing way better than he normally would have. His Bunny was a choice piece as far as he was concerned but he literally just got over his heat not a few days ago. His magic was still recovering and even if he wanted to ( and he <b>REALLY</b> wanted to) he couldn’t manifest anything more than his tongue and even not very long at that for now. </p><p> </p><p>She ran her fingers lightly around the collar of his shirt, the tips just barely touching bone. “Oh but… I just want you.” Y/n sat up on her knees and rubbed her cheek across his zygomatic, her hair fanned over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sans took another deep breath, letting her scent fill his skull. <em> Ooooooh fuck… warm. </em> He placed his hands on either side of her waist and gave a little squeeze, letting out a low rumble of pleasure. She was so soft and squishy. <em> Sansy c‘mon… shes had a booster… you know what that stuffs for … </em> Then he felt her kiss him. Sans shook from skull to tailbone and just knew his eyelight blipped into an inverted heart. <em> Oh here we go </em> . Sans pulled her down flush to his lap and turned her to kiss those soft lips. Oh shit did she feel good. He snaked a hand under the waist of her jeans and cupped her ass giving it a hard squeeze while his other slid up and flung her shirt off. Get that dirty copy’s scent off <em> his </em> Bunny. Sans nipped at Y/n’s bottom lip, growling when she opened up letting him slip his tongue in. Heat radiated off her, warming his bones through his clothes making him shudder pleasantly. Y/n started grinding on his lap and tugged fist fulls of his hoodie pulling herself flush to his ribs. One claw gently sliced through her bra while he slipped his hand out from her pants and smacked her hard, making her moan. He could feel her SOUL trill loudly and felt his teeth tug up in a manic grin.</p><p> </p><p>“that sting a bit sweetmeat?” he cooed, licking and nipping down her jaw to her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n groaned gritting her teeth and shook her head no.</p><p> </p><p>Sans bit down on her collarbone just enough to leave marks. “no? don’t gotta lie.” He smacked her other cheek making her yelp. “hmmm? ” He never really wanted to hurt her but a little sting wouldn’t do any harm. Plus it would be incredibly hot if she had a nice little skeletal handprint on her soft bits.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! S-Sans… I want…. I want-”</p><p> </p><p>Sans scooted Y/n off his lap and spun her around making quick work of unbuttoning her pants. He pulled her back against him setting her on one of his femurs, “shhhh I gotcha Bunny. you do whatever you want.” Heh she shivered at her pet name, good. Sans bit her shoulder groping her breasts and slipping a hand down her front. Y/n’s hips jerked then she shifted them forward and ground her core over his bone. “atta girl lemme help.” His phalanges found her little button and he gently rubbed circles while she rode his leg. Stars she felt so soft! And gods bless her, she looked and sounded so hot. <em> thats right Bunny baby, moan my name more! stars I tried to be good ...mmm don’t hate me tomorrow but i couldn’t just leave ya so </em> <b> <em>needy</em> </b> <em> . </em> Sans groped, pinched, and dug his phalanges in everywhere mapping out every inch of her body. Y/n was already so close, wet and warm and keeping a fast pace. Sans’ bite marks were all over her shoulder, those that bruised he kissed. “mmm c’mon Bunny you wanna cum… then cum. i bet … yer just so beautiful huh? when ya moaning … lettin go. go ahead who’s … makin ya feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n rocked forward and gripped his knee while she cried out, “SaaAANS!” </p><p> </p><p>Sans was quick to drag his fingers through her dampness before laying her back against the couch. He licked them clean cooing praises while he flung her pants somewhere. He nuzzled her neck and ran his hands over her ribs down to her hips letting her catch her breath. Stars, it was warm in her living room. He shrugged off his hoodie, dropping it next to the couch. Heh it was cause his little Bunny was burning up. He held her face in his hands and nuzzled his skull against her flushed face, loving when she sighed and clung to him. The flickering of the t.v lights danced across her skin and he found himself enthralled by what she looked like under him. <em> Fuuuuuck Bunny </em>. His eyelight tailed over her following the trail her blush made from her face down her neck, past the curve of her breasts, where it stopped right above her hip bone.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her again, nearly choking himself to find Y/n’s hands were wandering. She had snuck them under his shirt to rub his ribs and spine making him whine a rather embarrassingly high pitch. He bucked and arched up when she squeezed hard at the base of his spine where it met his sacrum. “Aah! B-b-bunny…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n started pulling his shirt up more. “Take it off. I wanna see,” she said panting heavily. Her eyes were still glazed over but blown wide now and looked like coals burning into him.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to see him?! Thoughts short circuiting; Sans complied immediately, shulking the garment off tossing it to the far corners of wherever. His bones rattled softly feeling painfully small and exposed but even before he could think more on it, Y/n’s scent was calming him down. She grabbed on to a thick pair of ribs and yanked him down roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere I wanna see.” </p><p> </p><p>She hooked a leg behind one of his femurs which he cupped and pulled it higher against him. Y/n bite and licked over his clavicle and top ribs drawing out more groans from him. Sans dug his phalanges into her couch puncturing the fabric trying to anchor himself to anything real. This couldn’t be real. He hissed when Y/n bit harder. Stars she wanted to touch him, bite him, fuck… wanted him to touch her! He’d return the favor tenfold. </p><p> </p><p>Sans summoned his tongue and laved it over the bruising bite marks then sucked her breast into his mouth. Y/n squirmed arching up, “Ah Sans! Mmm yes.” He slipped his hand down and spread her opening before slipping two fingers in. <em> Hell yes Bunny keep making those sounds for me. Just for me </em> . He popped her breast out of his mouth and moved to the other one biting at it lovingly. <em> My Bunny… only mine. Nobody else better </em> <b> <em>ever</em> </b> <em> touch you like this. </em> Her hips were thrusting into his fingers while she moaned under him for more.</p><p> </p><p>“anything you want Bunny.” Sans slipped in another finger and sped up, hooking his fingers up and pushing deeper. “like that Bunny? ...like me touchin ya like this?” She moaned loudly, hips jerking up. Apparently he found a good spot… better do it again. A loud rumbling pur rolled out of him  feeling her walls clench on his fingers. Their moans, heavy panting, and the sound of her slick was really doing it for him. Her scent, hell the smell of her sex were both intoxicating and it threw him through th roof that she was enjoying every bit of this. Her SOUL was pulsing so frantically with pleasure it had caused his SOUL to sync with it and was now pulsing and glowing in time with hers. Heat ran through his bones riding her high as she got closer.  “uuuhhhnn … Bunny. cum again...for me. just for me c’mon Bunny,” he whined feeling his magic shock through him in bursts. </p><p> </p><p>“Hah..hah Sans! I luh...love ~Ahh!” </p><p>Sans bit down on her clavicle and pressed his palm up against her clit while he worked his fingers into her. He groaned  again feeling her shudder to her core and gush. His breath caught as he too choked on a wave of pleasure rocking through him. His SOUL clenched as he came with her. Dibbles of his magic slipped from him, past his ribs and splattered onto her skin where the fizzled like steam before he gave out. They lay spent on the couch panting to the now much quieter room. Once he regained feeling in his bones, Sans nuzzled Y/n and wrapped her in his hoodie before sluggishly dragging them down the hall to her room. He peeled the covers back and tucked them in rather confused on the whole evening. On the one hand he was gonna kick Red’s ass for somehow slipping his lilBunny a booster. But then on the other hand… she had wanted HIM to take care of her. Y/n snuggled into his chest and he greedily hugged her close. He would have to deal with her possible scorn in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>~<em>Siiigh</em> <em>I’ll face whatever she throws at me tomorrow. jus lemme enjoy what i got now</em> he prayed to noone in particular as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the day after. as requested one Red getting his ass kicked reasonably and such fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been many years since Red had to worry about legitimately fighting another monster. Grant it, he’d still do it, he wasn’t a pussy to back down from a fight. Most fell monsters had learned many years ago that he and his boss didn’t play around and he still had one hell of a temper. But being in the fucking classic’s timeline had softened him a lot. Therapy was good, helped him work out some things. So did knocking around some dust on occasion, there after all so many ways to burn off LOVE and its aggravations. He had come a long way and even though he was still a little rough around the edges he was still him. The other thing Red wasn’t however was fucking stupid and was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay over the whole ‘kill me life is pointless’ shtick. Which was why, as the insanely good looking and absolute genius that is Red was fucking running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red had left the lab early today, their latest project had the kinks worked out and was ready to be finalized with the b-crew, he had just stopped in to make sure things were on track. He had stepped out into the morning to enjoy a well earned smoke when he felt an itch in the back of his skull. He had shrugged it off at first since it wasn’t like people just openly attacked others out in the broad ass daylight out here. But that had been a severe miscalculation. Static filtered through the air telling him one of the skelebros had ported in. He had assumed it was classic since the new shift was starting but the heavy thud and heavy cloud of magic told him otherwise. A chill ran down his spine causing him to bite the butt off his cig when it clicked. Red spun around, sweat already beading on his skull at the thought of confronting the literal insane version of the sans’. He was met with the sight of the front of the building, humans and monsters coming and going, and nothing sinister at all but he couldn’t shake the feeling of impending doom and the ever present sensation of that fuckers eyelight on him from somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>aww what in tha fuckin hell…. take it easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tried telling himself. There was no reason for Axe to be here, it’s not like that hole in his skull would let him be of any use to the science field anymore and hadn’t done anything to piss him off lately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>please fuckin christ… lemme not have pissed off tha freak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reeeeeeeeeed.” Came a sing song voice from behind him making his SOUL leap to his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FAK!” Red snarled, his magic flaring. He blipped back a few feet wheezing and glaring daggers at Axe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ heh heh looks like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>spooked</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya…. right outta yer skin,” Axe chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jesus fucking christ waddya want!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Axe slowly reached up and scratched idly at the jagged pieces of his skull. “well that’s no way ta... greet a </span>
  <b>pal</b>
  <span>,” he said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red adjusted his coat and gave his collar an impulsitory tug, “yeah well I ain’t shakin yer hand.” He said, eyelights already darting to the others hands. Red was vaguely familiar with this versions “prank”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ heh.. seeings as ya asked so nicely… I’m here to chat.” Red tsk’d and rolled his eyelights a little without taking them off Axe. Yeah...chat his coccyx.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah? lil busy at the momen’ I’m at work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“heh </span>
  <em>
    <span>knife</span>
  </em>
  <span> ta </span>
  <em>
    <span>meat</span>
  </em>
  <span> cha... ‘at work’ I’m Sans… heh.” Axe chuffed then slipped into a lazy posture, stuffing his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat ran down the back of Red’s skull as he took a half step back, only slightly aware Axe had done the same to get closer. Axe looked sleepy and more dopy than usual but that didn’t fool Red. The air was still heavy with his counterpart’s magic. Red puffed up letting his own magic spill out, he wasn’t gonna just sit here and let Axe threaten him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red put his hands up and tried to not take too much of an aggressive stance, “look I’m not sure what I did. But ain’t done nuthin-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“thought’cha was ‘at work’,” Axe interrupted blinking his one socket lazily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“listen here fucker!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a blink Axe was on him, one hand still lazily in his pocket the other clenched tight in Red’s hoodie. He had Red hoisted off the ground about a foot and close enough to have a very intimate relationship with his sharp teeth which were drawn up in a tight smile. “nah </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> listen here,” Axe growled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NOPE!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red shortcutted out, he’d either come back for the jacket or lay it to rest and get a new one fuck that. He popped out right outside his house thinking he made a clean getaway only to have his jacket tossed to the ground and for him to duck just in time to miss Axe’s large claws swiping at him over head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUUUUCK NOPE!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He took another shortcut to his shed out back and immediately flicked the emergency switch not a millisecond too late. </span>
  <b>WHAM</b>
  <span>!! The force of Axe hitting the door shook the front end of the shed followed by the muffled sounds of his crazy laughter. Red sighed and whipped his brow at least now the fucker couldn’t just port in. There was a loud crack that shook the walls followed by another and slight manic cackling. Oh shit… that’s right… just cause he couldn’t port in didn’t mean he couldn’t just Jack Nicholson his way through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down buddy l-let’s talk this out yah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“heh... hard to talk through a door… I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>axe </span>
  </em>
  <span>for help but I think I got it,” came his muffled reply. To punctuate the statement another loud crack shook the door and Red could make out the clear tip of his weapon sticking through before it was jerked out again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-axey pal stop tryin ta kill me and let me explain. don’t even know why yer mad at me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“naaaah not gonna kill ya…” Axe drawled. Red could see his large swollen eyelight glaring at him through the small hole, “that’d be a waste of….perfectly edible dust.” Red shivered as the orb shrunk honing in on him. “ just came ta </span>
  <b>c h a t.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>nnnnoooooope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Red darted to the side and yanked open a drawer, his fingers dug around til he found a small tube with a plunger at the end. He depressed it and ported outside behind Axe then tossed it at him. Axe swung his large cleaver which Red dodged to the right of as a cloud of grey and muted colors enveloped him. Axe coughed and spluttered, stepping out of the cloud, his red eyelight tracking Red with a vengeance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red orb swelled almost filling the socket and his cleaver sagged to the ground, “*cough* ...rude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tch whatever at least the fucker will calm down now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “all you...copies think yer so smart.” Axe said, dropping his cleaver swaying a little on his feet. Red rolled his eyelights </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah yeah, night night crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Red started toward Axe ready to call Traps to come get him when a claw struck out and knocked the phone away. Red was snatched up and thrown to the house hitting it with a loud crack. His vision blurred as Axe stalked toward him, “think yer fucking inventions are ...fail </span>
  <em>
    <span>poof</span>
  </em>
  <span> heh heh.” Axe curled two fingers into his dead socket and yanked. “told ya I just wanted to chat… was already calm… but now ya just </span>
  <b>pissin me off</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red summoned a row of bones impaling Axe with them which only caused the deranged fucker to laugh. Red jumped up ready to make a run for it when Axe broke off a bone attack and threw it at him. They played a nice game of cat and mouse porting around the property: to the roof, front door, back to the shed. Each just barely missing the other. Red could tell all this porting was taking it out of Axe but didn’t know if that was a good thing or not as he just seemed to get more and more worked up. He was gonna have to rework the formula for the depressant, it hadn’t even slowed his copy down. The split in his concentration was all it took for Axe to finally grab him. Sharp claws dug into his skull as Axe grabbed him then slammed him into the ground then raked him across it.  “</span>
  <b>do I have yer attention now?</b>
  <span>” Axe’s growl rumbled ominously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Axe stood him up just long enough for him to kick him square in the chest. Pink slippers and all. The force sent Red flying back to the shed and through the door, that only shattered into a million pieces. Red saw Axe pick something up and was on him again in a heartbeat. His skull rung loudly and he was pretty sure he had a few cracked ribs. Axe smashed something glass against his skull with his fist, “ya know… you keep makin all these… drugs like ya think its a ..cure all.” Yup, that was marrow running down his face. “don't get me wrong... they come in </span>
  <em>
    <span>handy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Axe growled, grinning at his joke. His large hand gripped onto two of Red’s ribs and squeezed slowly listening to the cracking and popping of ribs. “but they might… get out to the wrong people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red groaned and tried to lift his hand for another attack. Axe just stomped on his arm adding just enough pressure to leave little cracks on his radius. “ah ah ah,” Axe chided. “said I wasn’t gunna kill ya.... ya know I hate lyin.” Axe leaned over Red baring his teeth in his most off putting grin, “make sure ya keep yer… drugs away from Y/n.” Red’s eyelights shrunk. That’s what this had been about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“*cough* wh-what tha fuck yar mad about that fer. I was jus ‘elpin her loosen up a bit. Boostas just mak-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Axe let go of his ribs and gripped Red’s face tightly shutting him up and digging a phalange in just enough to make a shallow cut, “she had a light heat.” Axe growled threateningly, “what if I hadn’t been there hmm?...who do ya suppose woulda been… all over </span>
  <b>my</b>
  <span> lil Bunny? ...ya want a mass murder Red?... cause that’s how ya get a mass murder.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s mine dammit… nobody gonna touch her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Uh oh, he was starting to squeeze too hard. His grin tugged up painfully tight, “keep yer drugs away from Y/n…” Axe’s eyelight went out, “</span>
  <b> or else yer gonna have a B A D T I M E.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Just like that Axe got off Red and strolled out to the yard. He picked up his cleaver and stowed it in the void seeming to laugh to himself something about head dogs before Red could no longer hear him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uuhhn fuck…” Red's skull fell back to the ground. He needed a nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~   ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans made his way a little sluggishly back to Y/n’s apartment. He stopped at a food cart, one of Burgerpants’ ran by some other monster. Sans didn’t care if he threw the monster the right amount of g at them or not but they hadn’t argued with him over it. They just hurriedly handed him a burg which he promptly stuffed into his maw and left. He stepped through one last shortcut back into Y/ns apartment and stretched, his bones popping and creaking pleasantly. He sighed and lazily looked around her living room grinning to find her clothes still strode about. He trudged back to bed, glad to see his Bunny was still asleep. He slipped his shirt off and wiped off a bit getting rid of any dust or wood splinters before snuggling back up to his warm human. Sans pulled Y/n to him purring at her naked body fitting just right against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mine,” he sighed, nuzzling the top of her head. He ran his phalanges through her hair enjoying how silky it felt when she stirred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnn,” she groaned, rubbing her temple against his chest only for her to freeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans could feel his SOUL quaking… this was where she woke up and got mad at him. Yell about how disgusting he was and for him to get out. He trailed his claws lightly over her lower back with a heavy sigh glad at least he was able to savor touching her just a bit more. He looked down and she lifted her head to meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mornin’ sweetmeat,” he said softly, trying to slap on a smile for her. He brushed the back of his knuckle over her cheek. “Ya….ya feelin ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n squirmed a bit then flushed a deep red, no doubt due to feeling his bones against her very much naked self, “Uh...Sans? Wha- what are...uh why?” Her voice was pitched high in confusion. She gripped a pair of ribs and scooted closer trying to hide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what ya remember sweetness?” he asked, pulling up a sheet to cover her shoulder. He felt the corners of his smile tug down as he was covering up his little purpling bite marks, hating he was even having to ask. </span>
  <strike><span>He really wanted her to remember everything.</span> <span>He really wanted her to be ok with what happened.</span></strike>
  <span> ~Sigh. He wanted her to be happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to Grillby’s a-and had a few drinks. I swear it was just three and,” her face scrunched up in thought. “I know… well rum affects me differently than other alcohols and I didn’t know it was rum until after I had it and anyway… Uh you came to get me when well..” Y/n heated up again blushing hard. “Well as I was… getting a little frisky. And then we got here and… oh.” Y/n gripped the sheet and pulled it up to her face to hide. “Oh. I said things…. And </span>
  <span>did</span>
  <span> things w-with…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stars this hurt. Sans removed his hands from under the sheet and pulled up her comforter as well, she probably wanted more cover. Probably wanted for him to not touch her anymore or be near her...looking at her beautiful skin. Y/n started shivering and placed a hand on his ribs to push away from him. That was fine… he could deal with this. His fingers found their way into his socket and dug into the bone harshly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans no! Stop that! I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have- I know that I… I should have asked and even then it wasn’t ok to just take advantage of things. I won’t do it again please stop doing that!” Sans felt Y/n’s fingers trying to pry his own out of his socket but he held fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d taken advantage? Of who, him? Ha! Ha ha ha. She had been given a booster and was apologizing for putting the moves on</span>
  <b> him</b>
  <span>? Sans chuckled, finally letting go of his socket, “heh heh heh… ha ha ha Bunny… heh no. Red gave you a ...booster did’ja even know it? ya said ya ‘membered somethin tastin like pop rocks. ...that was the booster. s’aposta give monsters a lil extra magic… SOUL energy. not send humans inta heat.” Y/n held his hand lightly rubbing her thumb over the back of his bones and trying to brush the dust off his claws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“was amazin… like ya always are. ya don’ gotta ‘pologize. ...didn’t hurt me none.” Although this was hurting like hell. “i’ll jus...leave ya now...yer can putcher clothes on an.. an I’ll jus-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n gripped his hand tight and pulled it into her chest, “N-no don’t I… I meant it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans looked down to Y/n as she fidgeted with his hand. She looked everywhere but at him for a minute, “I… I uh have been… wanting to tell you that maybe...” She took his hand and pulled it up to her face attempting to hide behind it. It was hard to hide the cherry red taking over her face and ears though. “Maybe-I-wanted-to-be-more-than-friends,” she said in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans’ eyelight blew out and he felt his thoughts go numb. At least as numb as it could go with about a hundred thoughts rushing around and bumping into each other, getting off track, getting lost, and in any other way just making white noise he had no hope of figuring out what it meant. She...she wanted to be more than friends? But he was… well a monster heh heh. He had done so many things in his underground. Things that had changed him. He wasn’t the funny skeleton he used to be… wasn’t smart heh even that damn “classic” copy was better than him. At least he was whole and didn’t have the marks to show it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to be any of those things. I think you’re very funny and you </span>
  <b>are</b>
  <span> smart, you’ve done so much for you and Pap. It doesn’t matter who you used to be… I like you just the way you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit had he said that out loud? Heh bet he rambled it out like a mad man… a crazy just like the others called him. His bones rattled, “ya shouldn’t… want me Bunny. I’m ..I’m not … I could hurtcha.” All he could think about was having a bad day. What if he slipped up and did some real damage? He had the claws to do it, the teeth.  Y/n sat up, the covers slipping down to her hip, “You’re always so careful when you touch me. You never point your claws at me when you go to do it.” She rubbed her face against the back of his knuckles just like he did. That was true he always petted her like that to start off, he didn’t wanna accidentally cut or stab her with them. “A-and I…” She shifted, angling her shoulder to him and looked away still that pretty shade of red, “I… didn’t mind the biting.” Y/n bite her lip trying hard to not look disappointed, “Did you not… last night when we… did you not want me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what? nah Y/n yer… all I could want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n pushed him gently, rolling him from his side onto his back. She untucked the sheets and fanned them out around the both of them. Her blush darkened and started snaking its way down her skin. Sans choked, eyelight trailing over her form again. Y/n took his hands that had been hovering just away from her and placed them on her hips taking her slow sweet time to straddle him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y/n was still so soft and warm. Sans flexed his phalanges kneading the meat at her hips and groaned. His eyelight flitted over her body, up to the bite marks he made, then settled on her face and eyes. She smiled sweetly and leaned down to nuzzle him, pulling the covers up around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“like a fat kid wants cake,” he rumbled, shifting his hands to cup her ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha cake? What flavor?” she teased leaning over him to kiss his jaw and nuzzle into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“all dem flavors. every flavor… lemon… strawberry...chocolate. whatever flavor ya want.” Sans punctuated each one with a kiss over her shoulder. Stars she was so warm! He pulled her flush to him, purring kicking up loudly as she pressed into him. All her soft flesh felt amazing against his bones. Her weight and warmth spread through him better than any blanket and her hands! God dammit her hands were doing that thing again where they were running over his ribs. Y/n licked over his teeth, her little pink tongue giving tentative prods making him whine. Her hands trailed over his clavicles, ribs, any part of him really that was exposed while she kept on peppering kisses all over his skull. She chuckled slightly at the small whines and groans he made, more than happy to marinate him in her welcomed love. Heaven… this was heaven. Someone had finally dusted him and he somehow managed to score it big time with his own little personal angel. Sans literally felt like he was floating, drifting up like the ceiling wasn’t even going to hold him back. The only thing keeping him grounded was each new place his hands roamed to on his little Bunny. It wasn’t nowhere near as strong as it was when she was boosted but her scent filled every space left in his skull. His swollen eyelight was hazy and unfocused as he looked over Y/n. She was literally an angel. The sun was peeking through the curtains on the wall giving her skin a little sun kissed look and pink glowed out from her skin telling just how warmed up she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny,” Sans sighed, kissing over a breast and up her neck she readily exposed to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n licked right by his ear hole. “Sans,” she replied just as breathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hhhhnnnnggg!” He groaned. His hips jerked up then growled gripping her ass again. “playin with fire there… B-bunny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hee hee I thought I was playing with Sansy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh this lil vixen. Sans grinned and bit into her other shoulder, “oh ya are… but’cha still gotta wait. Can’t...play with ya like ya wanna.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… nah. Don’t think I’ll wait,” she said with an evil little grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Anytime he moved his Bunny moved with him and soon the room filled with their pleased noises, pants, the soft shifting of sheets and creaking of the bed. The morning passed as they explored how the other felt and tasted. And Sans had been right… it </span>
  <b>WAS</b>
  <span> incredibly hot to see a pair of skeleton hand prints on her ass.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to clarify 'boosters' are specifically for the SOUL. monsters in the fell universe use them kinda like steroids? To boost their magic output in certain fights. the formula gets changed to be like a monster candy and actually helps horror universe monsters when they get.. lets say "low blood sugar" Sans (horrorSans) could have effectively taken some and had spare magic to use for uh... fun times :) so boosters are "drugs" but not like aphrodisiacs' or roofies, but it can effect the SOUL  in a way that gives it more energy or making it sensitive. here its made readers SOUL more stimulated as well as giving her more courage.. eh nothing more than being buzzed would do.</p><p>Sans here has been in this joined timeline for awhile along with some other horrortale monsters but not long enough to have gained any lasting benefits for his magic yet. as mentioned he jsut went through a heat so his magic/ mp levels are low, hence the inability to really form any thing ecto-relatied for long. buuuuut i'd say he improvises well enough</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>